dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Supreme Telekinesis (3.5e Spell)
You move objects or creatures by concentrating on them. Depending on the version selected, the spell can provide a gentle, sustained force, perform a variety of combat maneuvers, or exert a single short, violent thrust. Sustained Force A sustained force moves an object weighing no more than 100 pounds per caster level up to 30 feet per round or an object weighing no more than 10 pounds per caster level up to 100 feet per round. A creature can negate the effect on an object it possesses with a successful Will save or with spell resistance. This version of the spell can last 2 rounds per caster level, but it ends if you cease concentration. The weight can be moved vertically, horizontally, or in both directions. An object cannot be moved beyond your range. The spell ends if the object is forced beyond the range. If you cease concentration for any reason, the object falls or stops. An object can be telekinetically manipulated as if with one or more hands. For example, a lever or rope can be pulled, a key can be turned, an object rotated, untie difficult knot, sew controlling needle, undress, and so on, if the force required is within the weight limitation. More delicate activities require Intelligence checks. Combat Maneuver Alternatively, once per round, you can use telekinesis to perform a bull rush, disarm, grapple (including pin), or trip. Resolve these attempts as normal, except that they don’t provoke attacks of opportunity, you use your caster level in place of your base attack bonus (for disarm and grapple), you use your Intelligence modifier (if a wizard) or Charisma modifier (if a sorcerer) in place of your Strength or Dexterity modifier, and a failed attempt doesn’t allow a reactive attempt by the target (such as for disarm or trip). No save is allowed against these attempts, but spell resistance applies normally. This version of the spell can last 2 rounds per caster level, but it ends if you cease concentration. Violent Thrust '' Alternatively, the spell energy can be spent in a single round. You can hurl three objects or creatures per caster level that are within range and all within 20 feet of each other toward any target within 30 feet per level of all the objects. You can hurl up to a total weight of 100 pounds per caster level. Part of an object, for example armor's brest plate. You must succeed on attack rolls (one per creature or object thrown) to hit the target with the items, using your base attack bonus + your Intelligence modifier (if a wizard) or Charisma modifier (if a sorcerer). Weapons cause standard damage (with no Strength bonus; note that arrows or bolts deal damage as daggers of their size when used in this manner). Other objects cause damage ranging from 1 point per 10 pounds (for less dangerous objects) to 1d6 points of damage per 10 pounds (for hard, dense objects). Creatures who fall within the weight capacity of the spell can be hurled, but they are allowed Will saves (and spell resistance) to negate the effect, as are those whose held possessions are targeted by the spell. If a telekinesed creature is hurled against a solid surface, it takes damage as if it had fallen 40 feet (4d6 points). ''Tearing Force You can apply full force to tear apart any non-living target with full force of 100 pounds per caster level. Targets could be enemy equipment, clothes, armor, peddling cart, small building or any other. Force applied from the approximate center of intended target in all directions. Only non-living matter can be affected. Even if there is not enough force to tear target apart, some damage still done. Targets allowed will save as normal. Using this power immedietly ends the spell. Hand Spells You can imitate effects of the Bigbi's hand series spells with Telekinesis within described limits. Other User can think of any other uses for this spell within described limits. Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Spell Category:Transmutation